One of the most explosive new technologies to come out of the last twenty years is the cellular telephone. In 1994, 16 million Americans subscribed to cellular phone services. By 2001, that number had ballooned to more than 110 million, and still shows no signs of slowing down. In fact, some experts predict that worldwide subscription will reach 1.2 billion people by 2005. The basic concept of cellular phones began in 1947, when AT&T researchers sought ways to increase the traffic capacity and frequency of mobile communication in police car radios. However, non-existing technology and stringent FCC authorized commercial cellular phone use. As a result of this regulation, the scientific advances of the intervening years and increased competition among communication companies put the cellular phone on the fast track. Today's widespread use of these revolutionary devices is uprising, since they now offer a virtually endless array of benefits. In addition to serving as a practical means of communication while on the go, technological advances have evolved cell phones into mini computers, capable of keeping consumers abreast to the latest stock quotes, providing wireless Internet access, and delivering local weather updates, cellular and digital telephones have become practically indispensable to millions the world over.
The market is currently flooded with cell phone accessories that seek to make use of these handy units even more convenient. Compact headsets, featuring a speaker that can be affixed to the ear in addition to an integrally attached mouthpiece, are designed for consumers with busy schedules. Freeing the hands from the holding unit, headsets allow cell phone users to conduct business or personal conversations while attending to other tasks. Additionally, belt clips for encasing devices are very practical, providing a housing unit when it is not in use and a sturdy means of storage when the phone is used in conjunction with the headset. However, the convenience of belt clip cell phone cases is not without drawbacks. In fact, most consumers may find them awkward and cumbersome. Bulky and unyielding, these clips tend to cause discomfort while sitting at a desk or behind the wheel of a car. Most models of belt clips also encase the cell phone so tightly that a simple task of answering a ring can be daunting. Having to wrestle with the clip to free the phone, valuable time could be lost and important calls missed. Moreover, this “challenging” retrieval of the phone could cause the user to accidentally drop it, marring the surface, or worse, damaging the unit beyond repair. Even those who utilize headsets to answer and place calls also risk breaking this expensive equipment. Busily walking about, the user could inadvertently bump into an inanimate object or another person. Since the phone is exposed on the side of the body, such collisions can cause the unit to be wrenched from its casing, pull loose from headset plug, and crash to the floor. Additionally, belt clips are not practical for use by everyone, especially professional women. Wearing sensible business attire in the workplace such as gabardine slacks and linen skirts, women employed in office environments typically do not wear belts that would make a clip a viable option. Considering that cellular phones are becoming more and more necessary, convenient and reliable means of managing and maintaining these units have become especially important.
Recognizing the potential for a product that would provide a more practical and user-friendly method of using and storing a cellular telephone while on the go, Mr. William Whiten III has conceived a clever product invention he has aptly designated the Wrist Clip. Simply stated, the Wrist Clip is a wearable band that is designed to secure a cellular telephone to the wrist. This band can be fabricated of durable yet comfortable leather or nylon material, with adjustable holes and a corresponding hook buckle to provide a secure and easy fit. Although not specified as of yet, the clip unit of the portion can be a plastic or metal fastener, configured with a corresponding hook for an existing cellular telephone. Fashionable and attractive, the Wrist Clip could be produced in a variety of colors to match most styles of clothing. The inventor has also suggested expanding this idea to include chains or straps that can be worn around the neck.
Use of the Wrist Clip would be very simple and straightforward. First, the user would select a wristband based on personal preference of color. By way of example, a construction worker may want a basic brown clip or black unit that is simply serviceable. Similarly, a female executive may desire a plum-colored band to accentuate her newest business suit. Next, the user would attach a cell phone to the Wrist Clip by simply following package instructions. Then the user would don the unit as one would a wristwatch, adjusting and securing the band to the wrist. With the phone secured to the body in such a manner, the user need only to flip open the cover of the device should it ring or become necessary to place a call. When desired, the Wrist Clip could be easily removed from the waist and stored until needed again.
The Wrist Clip would offer consumers many significant benefits and advantages. Foremost, this cleverly designed device would provide a sturdy and simple means of securing a cellular telephone to the body. Creatively appropriating a wristwatch-type design, the Wrist Clip would ensure that costly cellular equipment would not be broken or destroyed. Additionally, there would be no risk of the phone being lost or stolen, as users would have their devices with them at all times. Heavy-duty yet flexible, the adjustable band of the Wrist Clip could be positioned to comfortably fit virtually any body size, from petite young women to burly, heavyset truck drivers. As the phone itself would be within easy reach at all times, users would be able to receive and place calls in a matter of seconds. This feature would make the Wrist Clip particularly beneficial for motorists, eliminating the need to juggle a handheld cell phone when they should be concentrating on their driving. Moreover, consumers would not have to cradle a phone between their ear and shoulder while talking, facilitating comfortable conversation even while busy attending to other tasks. Rendering obsolete the need for belts or similar anchors necessary for plastic clips, the Wrist Clip could be used by anyone with a cellular telephone with speakerphone capabilities, regardless of what they were wearing. Manufactured of durable, high quality materials and easily adaptable to new phone upgrades, the Wrist Clip should provide years of continual use.
The Wrist Clip is a practical product invention, which would enable consumers to keep their cell phones with them at all times, whether at work or play. Ensuring that expensive cellular equipment is secure yet accessible, this innovative product would save users valuable time and more importantly, high replacement costs. Affordably priced, the Wrist Clip should be well received by the vast number of consumers who depend on cellular telephones, an extremely sizable market potential.